


Zbawienny wpływ wsi

by IncredibleIrma



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis ships them so hard, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, No Smut, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleIrma/pseuds/IncredibleIrma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie potrafiący usiedzieć na miejscu Atos zostaje poważnie ranny. Muszkieterowie dochodzą do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na skuteczną rekonwalescencję będzie wysłanie go w odwiedziny do zesłanej na wieś hrabiny De Larroque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zbawienny wpływ wsi

**Author's Note:**

> Milady tak bardzo uprzykrza życie Atosowi, że postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić. Przepraszam, że aż tak mocno uszkodziłam go w tym celu ;)

-Atos!  
Głos mężczyzny zdawał się odbijać od wnętrza czaszki muszkietera, słabnąc z każdym kolejnym echem. Świat wokół wirował, tumany kurzu mieszały się z iskrami z wystrzeliwanych pistoletów, a krzyki ostatnich walczących jeszcze mężczyzn przerywane były szczękiem parowanych szpad. Atos, niepodobnie do siebie, pozwolił sobie jedynie obserwować rozwój wydarzeń, dać się ponieść swobodnie fali świadomości, jakby oderwany fizycznie od otaczającego go zamieszania. Walka dobiegała już końca; klepisko dziedzińca zasłane było ciałami zabitych lub rannych. Atos powoli poruszył głową, dopiero w tej chwili uświadamiając sobie, że Aramis klęczy u jego boku, trzymając go stanowczo za ramię, z wielkim niepokojem na twarzy próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Jego głos jednak nie docierał już do starszego muszkietera, a kolejna fala zimna rozchodząca się po jego ciele całkowicie pozbawiła go przytomności i zarówno twarz przyjaciela, jak i pobojowisko wokół znikły, zastąpione przez ciemność.

***

Drzwi zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie, gdy Portos stanowczym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Muszkieter skinął głową Aramisowi na powitanie, po czym usiadł przy stole w nienaturalnej dla siebie wyprostowanej pozycji.  
\- Jakieś zmiany? - zapytał w końcu, spoglądając na stertę zakrwawionych bandaży, która spoczywała w misce przy łóżku rannego. Aramis, który właśnie mył ręce z balii z wodą, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Rany nie wyglądają za dobrze.- stwierdził, przelotnie spoglądając na znów przesiąkające, a dopiero co zmienione opatrunki na udzie Atosa. -Ale dzisiaj rano zdawał się poruszać prawą ręką, więc być może za niedługo się obudzi.  
Portos ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go w całej sytuacji denerwowało: bezmyślność Atosa, który pomimo złamanej, niezrośniętej ręki rzucił się do walki, czy może ich własna ignorancja, która pozwoliła im wierzyć, że znudzony na śmierć, ranny przywódca posłucha ich rady i nie ruszy się jednak z miejsca. Powinni to byli przewidzieć. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko przez chlupot wody.  
\- Czy któraś z jego ran jest... permanentna? - zapytał w końcu Portos.  
Aramis odwrócił się w stronę swojego ciemnoskórego przyjaciela, opierając mokre dłonie na biodrach.   
\- Trudno mi stwierdzić. Potrafię dobrze zszyć rany, ale niekoniecznie je wyleczyć. Treville posłał wczoraj w nocy po medyka... Nie wpuścili mnie do środka gdy go badał, ale słyszałem jak stwierdził, że rana jest bardzo głęboka, praktycznie do kości. Miał szczęście, że ostrze nie trafiło w arterię, wykrwawiłby się zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby mu pomóc. Ale pewnie i tak szybko znów nie zatańczy... - dodał, próbując rozweselić przyjaciela, lecz Portos tylko parsknął z niedowierzaniem, znów kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą; po chwili jednak zapytał:   
\- Widziałeś go kiedykolwiek tańczącego?  
Aramis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Jedynie tupiącego nogą.  
Wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, ale drgnęli, gdy z łóżka dobiegł ich cichy jęk Atosa. Momentalnie znaleźli się przy jego boku.   
\- Atos? Słyszysz mnie?  
W odpowiedzi ranny wydał się siebie gardłowy dźwięk i powoli obrócił głowę w ich stronę. Stopniowo otworzył oczy, intensywnie mrugając, mrużąc powieki przed słońcem wpadającym przez okno nad łóżkiem. Gdy ujrzał twarze swoich towarzyszy, z lekko ściśniętym gardłem wymamrotał:  
\- Chyba wypiłem wczoraj za dużo?   
Portos roześmiał się na głos na widok charakterystycznego uśmieszku na twarzy przyjaciela, po czym przyjaźnie szturchnął go w rękę, co poskutkowało jękiem bólu ze stronny rannego.  
\- Ta ręka jest już złamana, przyjaAA... - urwał, gdy impuls bólu przedarł się przez jego wciąż zamglony umysł, gdy spróbował poruszyć nogą.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym się ruszać z miejsca, Atosie. Zostałeś poważnie ranny w nogę. - poradził Aramis, z niepokojem obserwując wykwit świeżej plamy krwi na bandażu.  
Głowa Atosa opadła na poduszkę i ranny znów zamknął oczy. Muszkieter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej byłoby pozostać nieprzytomnym, niż leżeć unieruchomionym, z powoli wracającymi do życia kończynami, z których każda zdawała się mieć do niego jakieś pretensje.  
\- Przynajmniej wygraliśmy, jak rozumiem? - zapytał po chwili, gdy jego oddech wrócił już do normy.  
\- Tak, ale to nie powinno być twoje zmartwienie. Wiemy, że to trudne siedzieć bezczynnie gdy reszta regimentu walczy, ale twoja obecność tam tylko pogorszyła sytuację, Atosie. Musieliśmy martwić się nie tylko o siebie, ale i o ciebie. - Aramis wyjątkowo nie pozwolił sobie przerwać, mimo że Atos już otwierał usta. - Ty pierwszy powinieneś wiedzieć, że duma nie pomaga w walce. Tym bardziej, gdy jest się rannym. Jaki to przykład dla d'Artagniana, którego upominasz codziennie nad przewagą rozmysłu nad brawurą?  
Athos prychnął.   
\- Może akurat nie patrzył.   
\- Doprawdy, hrabia zachowuje się dzisiaj jak dziecko. Nie ma może gorączki? - odparł Portos, poirytowany lekkomyślnością przyjaciela. Przywołanie tytułu odniosło pożądany skutek na Atosie - zmarszczył czoło i tonem nie uznającym sprzeciwu oznajmił:  
\- Prędzej będziecie musieli mnie przywiązać do łóżka albo wywieźć z Paryża, niż pozwolę sobie bezczynnie patrzeć, jak zbiry albo Czerwona Gwardia kopią wam tyłki.   
Aramis i Portos wymienili spojrzenia.   
\- Jesteś doskonałym szermierzem Atosie, ale nie jesteśmy aż tak bezbronni bez ciebie... -   
Portos próbował ukryć wesołość w swoim głosie, ale wcześniejsza wściekłość została wyparta przez radość, że ich niepisany dowódca ma się na tyle dobrze, by rzucać sarkastyczne uwagi.  
\- Wystarczy już tego, Portosie. Chodźmy na dół po coś do picia i jedzenia, trzeba też powiedzieć Trevillowi i d'Artagnianowi, że nasz wybawca już się obudził. Zaraz wracamy. 

***

Minęły wyjątkowo spokojne trzy tygodnie. Muszkieterowie dzielili swój czas pomiędzy patrolowanie lasu, gdy król wybierał się na polowanie, słowne (lub fizyczne) potyczki z Czerwoną Gwardią lub zadania powierzone im przez Trevilla. Chwilowy brak przygód dał do wiwatu w szczególności d'Artagnianowi - w wolnych chwilach (a tych było zadziwiająco sporo) Portos i Aramis popychali go do ciągłych ćwiczeń fechtunku i walki wręcz, tak że młody muszkieter nie miał ani chwili wytchnienia. Tymczasem stan Atosa stopniowo się polepszał; tak długo, jak muszkieter nie urządzał sobie spacerów i nie nadwyrężał rannej nogi, uszkodzony mięsień powoli się goił. Łatwo jednak wyobrazić sobie, że niełatwo było przekonać Atosa do ograniczonej aktywności - i tak w tydzień po potyczce muszkieter usiłował zejść na dziedziniec, by wraz z innymi uczestniczyć w odprawie. Wycieczka po schodach skończyła się otwarciem ledwo zasklepionej rany, i Atos, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał pozwolić Portosowi wnieść się z powrotem na piętro, ku uciesze reszty kompanii, która ze śmiechem obserwowała całe zajście. Treville słusznie uznał, że zakwaterowanie Atosa w pokoju na piętrze jest jedynym sposobem, by choć częściowo ograniczyć jego nieprzewidziane napady aktywności, a tym samym przyśpieszyć leczenie. 

***

\- Nie możecie trzymać mnie tutaj bez końca. Muszę się ruszać, bo zostanę kuternogą!- jęknął tego wieczora Atos, uderzając pięścią w stół, na co zadźwięczały talerze z resztkami kolacji. Portos rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie znad czyszczonej właśnie broni.  
\- Nie dramatyzuj, przyjacielu.-  
Tak naprawdę Portos doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego ich przywódca stał się jeszcze bardziej markotny niż zwykle - ciągła nuda i brak aktywności źle działałyby na każdego, a już na Atosa w szczególności. Dobrze się też stało, że muszkieter nie znalazł jeszcze sposobu na przemycenie znacznej ilości wina do pokoju na piętrze i upijanie się do nieprzytomności każdego wieczoru, zatopiony w ponurych myślach, niczym za dawnych czasów.   
\- Ach, Konstancja była tu dzisiaj - przerwał ciszę Aramis. D'Artagnian drgnął, ale nie podjął tematu, pozornie skupiony na czyszczeniu naramiennika.  
\- Powiedziała, że wszystko u niej w porządku - Aramis patrzył teraz prosto na Gaskończyka, lecz ten nie zareagował. - Przyniosła też list do ciebie, Atosie.   
Muszkieter zmarszczył brwi, ale porzucił pustą butelkę, w której poszukiwał resztek wina i sięgnął po list, który Aramis wyjął zza poły kurtki.   
\- Dlaczego list do mnie trafił na jej adres?   
\- Nie wiem - odparł odrobinę za szybko Aramis; chcąc uniknąć wzroku przyjaciela, wstał z miejsca i stanął w przepierzeniu, obserwując gwar na dziedzińcu piętro niżej. D'Artagnian uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kątem oka obserwując, jak Atos uważnie przygląda się papierowi, szukając jakiegoś znaku nadawcy. Podniósł wzrok na swoich towarzyszy i mruknął, wymachując listem:  
\- Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?  
\- Jesteś przewrażliwiony - odparł Portos, jednak wesołość w oczach ciemnoskórego muszkietera tylko wzmogła jego podejrzenia. Złamał nieoznaczony lak i zaczął czytać. Jego towarzysze, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, porzucili udawanie bycia zajętymi i otwarcie obserwowali reakcję Atosa, gdy jego wzrok przesuwał się po tekście. Czując na sobie ich spojrzenia, Atos przerwał lekturę i spojrzał na nich wymownie, bo po chwili znów pochylić się nad listem. Gdy skończył, odłożył pocztę na stół i z nieprzeniknioną miną rzucił w powietrze:  
\- Czyja to sprawka?  
Aramis nerwowo pogładził się po bródce i mruknął w odpowiedzi: - O czym mówisz? Jakieś złe wieści?   
\- Wiesz o czym mówię - Atos wziął do ręki porzucony po kolacji nóż i ustawił ostrzem w dół, bezwiednie znacząc powierzchnię stołu. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Niedobrze pomyślał d'Artagnian, ale siedział cicho.  
\- Teraz będziecie się zabawiać w swatkę? - spokojny ton Atosa przeraził Portosa nie na żarty. Sarkastyczny w zwykłych okolicznościach, pozornie spokojny Atos był jak nadchodząca letnia nawałnica.   
\- Nikt nie bawi się w swatkę. Jesteś na to za stary. - Portos poklepał Atosa po ramieniu. W odpowiedzi prawie spadł ze stołka, gdy pięść rannego muszkietera wylądowała na jego policzku.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ci lepiej - odparł Portos, trzymając się za żuchwę.  
\- Odrobinę. Nie przyłożyłem się specjalnie. No więc, czyja to sprawka? Czy może jesteście winni kolektywnie?  
\- Dlaczego się złościsz? Czy to naprawdę taki zły pomysł? - odezwał się d'Artagnian, nieco zszokowany, że otrzymany cios nie zrobił na Portosie większego wrażenia. Atos spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.   
\- Po pierwsze, nie godzi się zwracać się z tego typu sprawą do kobiety, która nie ma wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań. Po drugie, jeżeli chcieliście się mnie pozbyć, wystarczyło powiedzieć, zaszyłbym się w dowolnej paryskiej gospodzie.  
\- I zapił się na śmierć? - mruknął cicho pod nosem Portos, masując lekko napuchniętą szczękę. Atos puścił komentarz mimo uszu.  
\- W teorii uratowaliśmy jej życie... - zaczął Aramis, lecz Atos natychmiast mu przerwał.  
\- Wypełnialiśmy swoje obowiązki - powiedział twardo.  
\- I nie chcemy się ciebie pozbyć - dodał szybko Aramis, siadając na stołku naprzeciwko. - Chodzi nam jedynie o to, że widzimy, jak się męczysz, siedząc tu bezczynnie, gdy my wychodzimy na służbę. Nie jesteś jeszcze w takim stanie, byś mógł się nam przydać w walce. Bądź poważny, Atosie, naprawdę mógłbyś walczyć z jedną ręką na temblaku, a drugą na kuli?  
Muszkieter spojrzał na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem, starannie układając w myślach następną wypowiedź.  
\- Czy coś się stało, Aramisie, że jesteś ostatnio takim głosem rozsądku, zupełnie niepodobnie do siebie?   
Aramis zamilkł, a po jego twarzy przesunął się cień niepokoju.  
\- Coś mnie ominęło? - burknął zdezorientowany d'Artagnian.  
Atos opanował się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Przepraszam - Ton głosu muszkietera wrócił już do normy. - Jestem rad, że tak bardzo się mną przejmujecie. A w zamian ... cóż, jestem sobą. - westchnął i posłał im słaby uśmiech. Portos uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Może krótka wizyta na wsi nie jest aż takim złym pomysłem. Przynajmniej dopóki nie będę w stanie normalnie chodzić - dodał szybko Atos. Jego towarzysze rozpogodzili się znacznie, a Atosowi nie umknęła ulga, która pojawiła się na twarzy Aramisa. - Treville będzie miał mnie z głowy.  
\- Hrabina De Larroque chyba też cieszy się na wizytę, sądząc po szybkiej odpowiedzi? - zagadnął rozweselony d'Artagnian. - Może nawet uleczy cię swoją magią?   
Atos prychnął, trącając młodego muszkietera palcem.  
\- Ty zaś lepiej ćwicz w tym czasie fechtunek, bo po powrocie nie będę miał dla ciebie litości.   
\- Tak jest, sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Część druga - już wkrótce  
> Część trzecia - gotowa!  
> A co będzie dalej, zobaczymy...


End file.
